Telemetry systems can be implemented to acquire and transmit data from a remote source. The telemetry system may incorporate a wireless technology such as wireless fidelity (WiFi); infrared (IR); or ultrasound in order to facilitate finding an object and/or data transmission. As an exemplary implementation, a medical telemetry system can be implemented to remotely monitor the cardiac electrical activity of a plurality of ambulatory patients while they remain within a predefined coverage area. The medical telemetry system may also be implemented locate and track patients within the coverage area.
The coverage area is often relatively small due to financial considerations associated with the requisite infrastructure. Accordingly, the coverage area typically does not cover the entire hospital interior, and does not extend outside the hospital. One problem with conventional medical telemetry systems is that patients cannot be monitored or located after they leave the coverage area.